


eros

by loverandy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverandy/pseuds/loverandy
Summary: the friend, the lover: prolonged glances underneath lowered eyelashes, light touches beneath the nape, english words murmured softly when no one is looking, jokes written on post-it notes.





	eros

**Author's Note:**

> not beta-ed

eros - sexual passion

Ten didn’t know who started it first; prolonged glances underneath lowered eyelashes, light touches beneath the nape, english words murmured softly when no one is looking, jokes written on post-it notes. After weeks and months of frustration, he gave up.

“What exactly do you think you are doing?” Ten said, somewhat harshly, when Johnny for the umpteenth time gathered Ten’s small in comparison body underneath his armpit, towering like a majestic tree littered with forbidden fruits beneath his twinkling gaze.

“I don’t know what you mean, Tennie”.

“You know exactly what you are doing, and this is not funny anymore,” he whispered, in case someone was listening. It might have started as innocent flirtation, but the older boy got more shameless recently, going around and pinning Ten against the walls of their dance room, as if he knew that the Thai boy liked to be manhandled, especially by someone so much larger. 

“On the contrary, this is just getting interesting”, Johnny said, caressing the younger boy’s cheek with his free hand, finishing the motion by turning Ten’s chin upward, so they would look into each other’s eyes as if they were in a cheesy scene from those wretched dramas Ten watched in the dark of night, “You are not getting it at all, do you?”

Ten didn’t know how to answer, so he just freed himself from the embrace, his whole body tingling and heated.

“Think about it, Tennie. We are sharing a room in Chiangmai. It would be a little awkward to explain to Taeyong why, after me pestering him to switch for a literal week, we still have all this tension”. 

Johnny left the room without waiting for an answer.

***

The flight to Chiangmai couldn’t have been more awkward. Ten didn’t speak to Johnny at all, which was unusual enough that Dongyoung kept looking at them, and Taeyong gently offered to switch the rooms back.

“Don’t worry about it, hyung. I need to deal with him sooner or later. I’d rather do it without the boys knowing”, he reassured the leader. “What did he offer you anyways?”

Taeyong blushed, “To take the babies out for a day, so I can clean”.

“Aw, hyung. Even your bribes are selfless. Honestly, though, don’t worry. I am a big boy. This whole thing lasted long enough”, Ten hugged the older boy, “Thank you, hyung”. 

***

Contrary to what Johnny thinks, Ten is not that oblivious. Call him crazy, but he just didn’t believe they were allowed to fraternize within the band. It might not have been an official rule written in their 100-page contact, but old Lee Sooman sure as hell wouldn’t allow his perfect dolls to fuck each other. So whatever game Johnny was playing, it couldn’t end well. Fully prepared to say exactly that, Ten entered the room he was supposed to share with the human embodiment of all his pent-up sexual frustration.

What he found was Johnny carefully arranging his clothes on the queen-sized bed they were supposed to share. Fuck.

“I thought you got lost. On purpose,” Johnny’s eyes twinkled with the already familiar mix of heat and jest, as if to mock Ten for his momentary cowardice. Here goes nothing.

“I entertained the idea, but then decided your dick would miss me too much,” the room filled with the older boy’s laughter, “What would we do then? It’s not like it’s easy to hide the monstrosity in those skinny jeans you wear. Can you imagine the headlines in Thai tabloids tomorrow: “The visiting Korean boy-band show a disaster. Member unable to dance on account of a snake in pants”. Even though we both know you can’t dance regardless”. 

“We can’t all be you, Dancing Queen. You have your moves, I have my charm. And height”. Johnny moved closer to the door that Ten closed after himself a moment prior, essentially capturing the younger boy as if he were a prey. Ten figured he kind of was. One that was perfectly willing to be captured. 

“You have to forego the height jokes if you want any piece of this,” the Thai boy gestured down his own body.

“I’ll take my chances. Besides, you like my jokes. And me”, Johnny grabbed the hem of the hoodie Ten was wearing, lifting it a little to expose the smooth expanse of his navel and gently touching the sensitive dip of his belly button, “I am glad you are finally giving in. I don’t think I could take it any longer; you have no idea how hot you look after practice, all covered in sweat, panting, tired, waiting for me to take care of you,” his words burning like licks of fire, leaving Ten craving to be consumed by it, although his gaze oddly vulnerable, as if he couldn’t help but confess these little drops of truth. 

“I am not in love with you”, Ten’s own truth spilled awkwardly.

“Harsh, baby boy”, Johnny laughed at the confession, “I know, don’t fret. I am not either. It doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy each other. It’s not everyday you meet someone whose sexual fantasies and kinks align so perfectly with your own. You really should learn how to erase your caches”.

“I am never borrowing your laptop again”, Ten flushed at the realization. At least it explained the sudden change in the older boy’s behaviour, going from childish flirting to aggressive exhibition of dominance. 

“What a nice surprise it was. Finding your dirty little secret. Do you think you’ll ever call me daddy?”

“Don’t even dream about it. You can’t even grow chest hair, hyung”, the younger boy chimed, petulantly. 

“Guess “hyung” will have to do for now. Or would you prefer “oppa”?” Johhny said, while unbuttoning Ten’s jeans and pushing down his hand to cup the Thai boy’s cock. God, he was so hard.

“Fuck you, Johnny”. 

“That’s the idea, baby boy. Come on, stop the pretence you don’t want it. That you are not gagging for it. I can feel it, you know. The way your eyes follow me, how you blush when we shower together. Never mind how hard you are right now”, he squeezed Ten’s bulge as to prove his point, “Or do you want me to beg? I though it was your thing, but I can. Please, Tennie. Open up for me. Let me in. I want to devour you, eat you up, destroy you…”

Ten’s semblance of resolve crumbled, leaving him panting and his knees giving in. Johnny caught him, gently pulling the younger boy by his waist, flushing their bodies together. Ten could feel the older boy’s erection against his hip, which made him involuntarily push his own groin against Johnny’s hand. 

“That’s it, baby boy. Just let it go. Let me take care of you. I’ll make you feel so good, I promise”, the older boy started stroking him gently, somewhat awkwardly, restrained by the fabric of Ten’s pants.

“Do you even know how?”, Ten inquired, “I am not wasting my time to be your foray into gay sex”, voicing the uncomfortable worry. He was not going to fall into this trap again, playing with a boy who didn’t know what he wanted, using him and discarding as soon as shame settled after the horniness faded. 

“Who says you are my first, baby boy. Five years spent in the dungeon surrounded by pretty boys and girls was enough to know I liked sex regardless of person’s nether regions. Maybe I can even teach you a couple tricks”.

“I doubt it”, he lied. Despite the boldness Ten showed in his sexuality, aside from hurried hand jobs and a failed attempt on going down on a classmate that resulted in tears, heartbreak and a sore jaw, he didn’t have much experience. Plucked from a young age for his talent by the higher ups in the company to be honed into a fine instrument of fluidity and greatness, he didn’t have enough opportunity or even time to experiment. Unlike Johnny, apparently. 

“Do you know how much of a distraction you are? I promised myself no more getting side-tracked, doesn’t matter how pretty the other person is. But you…You, baby boy, push all my buttons. Sometimes I can’t even think straight, how hot you are without trying. Yes, all those cute ways you flirt with me and the boys are entertaining enough, but I much prefer when you are not even trying. Especially when you dance in practice rooms when you think no one is looking”,- Johnny’s hot breath ghosted over Ten’s sensitive neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps, making the younger boy shut his eyes and stifle a moan. However, a small noise escaped his mouth, which made the older boy trace Ten’s lips with his thumb.

Ten in turn opened his eyes and saw Johnny gazing at him with such intensity that it made him almost uncomfortable enough to avert his eyes, but this was a battle and he wasn’t willing to lose. Not yet. Johnny’s thumb was still on Ten’s lower lip, tugging his mouth open. Without breaking eye contact, the older boy replaced it with two of his fingers and gently pushed them inside. Two can play this game, Ten thought, and started sucking on them. The motion had its effect, Johnny let out a guttural sound from deep within his body. The sucking became sloppy, and Ten could feel saliva dripping down his chin. He honestly didn’t know where it came from, this deep desire to be a whore for Johhny, make him come so hard he wouldn’t be able to move. The older boy seemingly had the same idea, as he removed his fingers from Ten’s mouth and lowered his hand to grab the Thai boy’s neck. It wasn’t painful per se, but it was enough pressure to make him a little lightheaded and warm with want. 

“is this okay?”- Johnny murmured, -“I should have asked beforehand. Though it seems like something you would enjoy, baby boy”,- and did he enjoy. It felt so nice to just let go of the power, releasing the tension built up inside. There was only one place Ten wanted all the control, and it was the stage. In other aspects of his life he pretty much preferred to be lead, be it by manager-hyungs or his bandmates. 

Ten couldn’t and didn’t want to give an answer. The slow buzz of submission was flowing through his body. He could only see the pretty bow of Johnny’s lips and dark searching eyes.

“Tell me it’s okay. I don’t want to hurt you”,- Johnny’s voice suddenly became so cautious, as if he was talking to a small bird. A bird in the cage if his powerful embrace. His fingers slowly released the hold on Ten’s neck.

“You are doing so well, hyung. So strong for me”,- he knew instinctively what words would appease the older boy,- “I trust you”.

That’s all it took.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a part of series depicting ten's relationship with men in his life, and the love he feels for them. first one of course, is johnny


End file.
